1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a light emitting device with fluorescent bodies which have specific gravities differing from each other and which are provided in a recess of a package mounted with a light emitting element (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-103512).